darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Darth Project: De-Lucasification
Hello there , welcome to Darth Project: De-Lucasification. The goal of this project is to expand and create funny articles about the "real" Star Wars movies and everything related to those moves, This means articles about The movies, the characters, the ships, the planets, The Force, the Jedi from the movies, the Sith from the movies, the people that were in the movies but weren't noticed because they weren't even important enough to get a name and the people that did get a name but just didn't do anything worth noticing. Discussion can take place On this forum on the projects talk page and in IRC. Project Members *Jedimca0 *'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:28, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Rampant and ready! *'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 21:41, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 22:00, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *'Master GumpLord of Poodoo 22:21, 8 March 2008 (UTC)' * supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 07:38, 9 March 2008 (UTC) *Darth 83.81.43 16:16, 9 March 2008 (UTC) May not be able to do anything major, but will do what i can to help *DarthKarma (My Talk)) I'm in. *I'll try; don't say I didn't warn you, though. Darth Plagueis 00:16, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Instructions Rules of the Game Narrative structure *I feel very strongly that we should try to maintain the overall storyline of the films, at least for the film pages and probably for the related characters etc. What happens in our De-Lucasified version should be basically the same as what happens in the movies, only different enough to be wacky. If that makes any sense. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 21:41, 8 March 2008 (UTC) **I agree. I was thinking along the lines of making the characterisations completely exaggerated and over-the-top, with a few minor events being altered for funniness, but nothing too major. If that makes sense. 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 22:00, 8 March 2008 (UTC) **This is actually what I had in mind for the instructions for "Phase Two." I'm working on them now, haven't added them yet because they're not done, we're still at Phase one anyway... I think I might include bits of your comments (I know, I'm lazy :P) Thank you for your thoughts. :) --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:20, 9 March 2008 (UTC) **Completely excluding DarthiCharacters might actually make things funnier: On each DarthiUnverse page we could give wierd reasons for why that particular character or object was not present during the events of the movies (eg, Darth Cool had a hangover or Watto was portrayed unfavorably because of Galactic prejudice).Darth 83.81.43 16:16, 9 March 2008 (UTC) *I have made a template for articles undergoing this prossess DarthKarma (My Talk) **Yes good idea and good work Karma :) I took the liberty of altering it a bit. [[Darthipedia talk:Darth Project: De-Lucasification|'See Here']]. and please voice your opinion on it. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:50, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Phase One Making a list of pages that need to be created and expanded, the list still needs expansion, but I think it's time to start Phase Two aswel. If you find anymore things that need to be created or expanded, feel free to add it to the list. Phase Two Creating and/or expanding the Movie articles *'Prequel Trilogy':Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. *'OriginalTrilogy': Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi We want to maintain the overall storyline of the films, what happens in our De-Lucasified version should be basically the same as what happens in the movies, only different enough to be wacky, weird or funny. This means the same characters, space ships, planets and things were in the back ground and not really noticed by anyone. This also means that our other Sith and losers that weren't in the "real" movies won't be in our De-Lucasified versions. Tasks (aka stuff has to do, or we'll destroy his/her planet) Creation *Jake Lloyd *InterGalactic Banking Clan *''Prequel Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *Super Laser *Utapau Expansion *Anakin Skywalker *Boba Fett *Chewbacca *Clone trooper *Count Dooku *Darth Vader *Death Star *Executor *Firmus Piett *Goldenrod *Grand Moff Tarkin *Grievous *Han Solo *Jabba the Hutt *Jango Fett *Jar Jar Binks *Jedi *John Williams *Kamino *Kaminoans *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Leia Organa Solo *Luke Skywalker *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Palpatine *Qui-Gon Jinn *R2-D2 *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Wampa *Yaddle *Yarael Poof *Yoda Review Category:Darthipedia